Where We Come From
by nocturnalbeauty
Summary: Isabella Swan always thought she had a guardian angel - someone who was constantly watching over her. Little did she know, her watchful admirer was more of a devil than an angel. A devil to who she was promised... Rated M for future lemons, language, violence, and drama. ExB. AH. HEA.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are all property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Prologue: Charlie's Point of View**

_Dear Mr. E. A. Masen,_

_I sincerely hope this letter finds you well. I'm writing to you in regards to the packages I keep receiving from you. Although the intention behind said packages I'm sure mean well for our daughter, we refuse to pass them on to her until she specifically asks for them, if she ever does. Ren__é__e and I feel the need to remind you that Isabella is not the kind of young woman whose feelings are bought. She loves and cares genuinely, and we love her all the more for it._

_As of now, it's purely up to you whether or not you take this advice but we do suggest you stop spending your money on things that will not be appreciated until the times comes to reveal to her who you are. Please take us seriously when we ask for you to keep prolonging your visit here. She's not yet graduated high school and is on the fast track towards getting a full ride to Chicago State University._

_If you're agreeable, we'd like to extend an invitation for you to come to her graduation party next summer for an introduction. Until then, Re and I will cease contact._

_Best regards,_

_Charles and Ren__é__e Swan_

* * *

Renée was putting dishes away in the kitchen, muttering on and on about how I couldn't keep our only daughter safe from the fucked up life we lead. I understood her perspective as a mama bear protecting her young, but the situation was far out of hand.

When Bella was born, we were in severe financial trouble and could barely afford to pay rent for the shitty house we had been living in then. The cupboards were constantly empty and we found ourselves relying on our families more than we should have. It wasn't until we met Edward Masen, Senior that everything changed. He and his wife had been in Seattle for one of their children's competitions, and we bumped into each other while exiting the building. Ed Senior was a scary man—one nobody wanted to cross, just by a first impression—while Elizabeth was very kind and a gentle looking woman.

Their children were relatively young: Edward Anthony was only thirteen and stood over six feet tall, with unruly copper colored hair and vibrant emerald green eyes; Catherine was eight at the time and she stood at a little over four feet tall with her father's dark brown hair and same green eyes and Edward and Elizabeth; Jasmine was the youngest of the three children at only two years old, she had auburn colored hair and Ed's dark eyes that contrasted against her fair skin.

As a way of apologizing for the "accident", Elizabeth had asked us to join their family for a late lunch before they had to head out to SeaTac for their flight to Chicago later that evening. Renée had offered to drive them to the airport after we dropped Bella off with my sister, and they had accepted her invitation. Thankfully, we had a minivan and it proved to be a good choice for the day. At the end of the day, Renée and Elizabeth had exchanged phone numbers while Ed and I made plans for them to call the next they'd be in the area. What I wasn't expecting was for him to slip a wad of cash into my coat pocket…

After that day, I felt indebted to Ed Masen for helping us when we were drowning. We still remained close, to the point where Renée felt the need to make Elizabeth Bella's godmother. I couldn't complain, for I couldn't have chosen anyone better for my own child. However, our lives took an unexpected turn when Edward turned eighteen. He was to take over Ed's company and wouldn't be able to without having chosen a bride. Our Bells wasn't even six years old when he chose her and, unfortunately, we couldn't say no.

Since then, Edward became a silent yet permanent fixture in her life. He wouldn't come for special occasions like birthdays and holidays personally but he'd spoil her with gifts. It was never easy to say no to people such as the Masen's… More so as we still felt indebted to them.

All I could do was hope he would be considerate enough as to wait until Bella was mature enough to understand the situation.


	2. Chapter One: Seeing

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are all property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter One: Bella's Point of View**

Stereos were blaring as I pulled into Morningside Academy. Several groups of students were leaning against their cars, wrinkling their uniforms, smoking cigarettes and drinking coffee. I was able to spot Rosie before I even parked—her honey blonde hair glistening in the light. She was talking to one of the school jocks, leaning into him enough to show some cleavage. I chuckled to myself, parking my car next to hers, turning the ignition off and slamming the door. Her eyes met mine from across the parking lot and she winked.

I could hear Garrett struggling to ask her to homecoming. As if. Rose would die before going to homecoming or any school even with Garrett, or so she's said. He's only helpful when she wants weed or hard liquor, as his dad owns a liquor store.

"Seeing as neither of us has dates," he said, kicking a small pebble, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to homecoming with me." He looked so nervous, standing there sweating bullets, I almost felt bad for him. Rosie only dated older guys and we always went to dances together.

"Look, Gary, you're a nice guy and all," she said, trying to sound sad, "but me and my girl always go together." She winked at me and grabbed my hand, pulling us into the main school building. "He's been working himself to ask me out for months. I'm surprised he had the guts to do it after all this time." Rose wasn't known for being the kindest person. On the contrary, she was known to be a beautiful heartbreaker. She had a toned body with long legs and big knockers, with long blonde hair down to her waist and icy blue eyes.

"Geez Rosie, he was practically about to shit his trousers! Couldn't you have let him down easy? Now they're probably going to be starting rumors about us being lesbians or whatever." I wasn't very happy with the new rumors I knew would be circulating the school in mere moments. I cringed at the thought of the lecture I would have to endure at the end of the day from my parents as well as a probable visit to the guidance counselor's office.

Attending a private Catholic school wasn't a small feat. Most of the students were idiots who depended on what their so-called friends deemed cool and the girls were catty bitches, with their fake colored hair and hair extensions. The parents were probably worse than the students though. Their concern wasn't on their children but on their appearance and how much they're going to be spending. Rose's parents weren't any different. Mr. and Mrs. Hale hired a nanny for Rose before they were discharged from the hospital. At eighteen, she was a very self-sufficient and independent.

On the other hand, my parents were always very devoted and over protective. Dad had been a police officer for almost a decade before he was shot in the line of duty while stopping a bank robbery and has been retired ever since. Instead of enjoying his early retirement, he decided to get his PhD and became a professor at a community college in Seattle. Mom had her cosmetology license before I was born and she was the co-owner of a beauty salon in Downtown that catered to the more elite women of Seattle.

Being an only child wasn't all its cranked up to be. It was very lonely while growing up and my parents wouldn't even let me get a dog, since Mom was allergic to cats. Apparently Mom had a very difficult pregnancy and was unable to have more kids due to complications. Dad always wanted a son and I think he seriously disliked me to an extent because of it. He wasn't obvious about it but I could always tell when he watched football on his own on Sundays and a sad shadow would cast over his face. He didn't neglect me, emotionally or physically. He was a devoted father and tried to be as active in my childhood as his job would allow.

Mom was a different story. She was quite happy with having me, though there were moments I could tell she longed for more but she always tried to be my best friend and would constantly take me into work with her. Sometimes she was more of a child in an adult's body, but I couldn't help but love her all the more for it. She was free spirited and independent, much like Rosie.

_~XoXoX~_

Throughout the day I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. Every time I turned around, I was met with nothing—just a sea of students I'd known since I was young. No one stood out to me, and I just couldn't shake the feeling even as I was driving home with Rosie—who had decided she'd crash at our house for the weekend and go to school with me on Monday.

"So, listen, Bells," Rose was playing with the radio, having a difficult finding something she liked, "My cousin Jasper's coming into town with some friends from Chicago. His girlfriend's coming too. Anyway, my parents want to take us all out to dinner and I figured I'd extend the invitation to you. Jas is a motorcycle rider so he's kind of the outcast of his family but Mama and Papa see him like the son they've never had… I swear, they give him more attention than they do me."

"Ro, you know it's not like that. Mama and Papa Hale aren't even affectionate towards each other and they've been married forever." She rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window.

"I just don't understand how they can be oh, so loving with their nephew when they practically ignore their only daughter. I know it's not fair to be jealous, B, but I can't help it. Your parents are so loving and doting." It was my turn to roll my eyes and let out a dark chuckle.

"You know, not everything is as perfect as it seems. Mom and Dad have their faults too. They wanted another baby after me, did you know that? But, because of some complications during my delivery, they basically had to remove her uterus. They may be discrete about it but I know that, to an extent, they hate me for causing them such distress and for making them unable to have another baby. I see it every time we go to the grocery store and there are babies everywhere." I saw her frown out of the corner of my eye, her eye brow furrowing.

"You're right. I'm sorry I've been such a shitty friend, B. I don't mean to be." Her eyes were full of remorse and I kind of felt bad. Besides her horrible relationship with her parents, Rose had just recently gotten out of a shitty relationship. She'd been dating Royce since she was a sophomore and finally decided to call it quits after two years, when she caught him with his pants around his ankles while banging his dad's new girlfriend. I remembered taking her distraught call in the middle of the night.

"It's nothing against you, babe. I just wanted you to understand that we're not this really close family everyone seems to picture. We're just as fucked up as you are—no offense. I mean, to the point where Mom and Dad have started looking into adoption and foster care. I hadn't realized they were so unhappy." I had been shocked, to say the least, when I found brochures and note pads filled with information in my mom's swirly handwriting. When I confronted them about it, Mom looked guilty and the gleam in Dad's eyes went away. We'd gotten into a big fight after that night, and I went to stay with Rose.

Rose pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked into the side view mirror. Her eyebrows furrowed again, though in concentration this time. Her eyes snapped to mine and I could see the concern all over face.

"I think someone's following you, babygirl. It's not the first time I've seen that car," she pointed to the black sports car behind us, "before… And it's creeping me out."

I also looked into the side view mirror and shrugged. The car did look familiar. I'd seen it parked at the school parking lot, the grocery store, the bank… but never gave any thought to it. It's not like it's uncommon to go to any of those. I looked back at Rose and couldn't shut off the nagging voice in my head that agreed with her.

"I tried looking inside the car at school; you know, try to maybe catch a glimpse of who the driver is but the window tints are too dark and I could barely see anything beyond shapes. It's just creepy!" I couldn't disagree with her. It really was creepy. I knew for a fact neither of us had relatives flying in who would use such a flashy car, and there was no sign of it belonging to a rental company.

"We'll have to talk to Dad and have him call Deputy McCarty at the police station. I'm sure they'll know what to do."

_~XoXoXo~_

Later that night, Rose and I were huddled up on the bench under my bedroom window when we saw the same black car from earlier that afternoon drive by. When I saw that car again, the hair at the back of my neck would stand and I got goose bumps. I couldn't tell Rose I'd seen it again; she had been freaking out enough as it was and passed out from exhaustion. Her body was slumped over, her chin tucked against her chest. She looked so distraught and far from peaceful. Her bangs covered her eyes and her pink lips were pouted. Her skin was a little flushed and I could see some perspiration behind her ears.

I ran my hand through her soft, silky hair. Looking out the window, I saw a pair of striking emerald green eyes—a shade of green that wasn't common and there such emotion in them—looking back at me through the window. I couldn't see a face but those eyes would forever be in my head. It felt as though I was looking in a mirror. Though I had very plain brown eyes, I could see the same emotions reflected in them.

I raised my hand to the window, pressing my palm against the glass gently.

"Who are you, stranger?"


	3. Chapter Two: Stranger

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are all property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter Two: Bella's Point of View**

Over the next few weeks, I continued seeing the same pair of haunting green eyes in my dreams. I couldn't get them out of my head, and that bothered me… Something about them drew me in. I was curious as to what happened to cause such pain in those eyes—but not curious enough to include Rose.

No, she was too preoccupied with Deputy McCarty's son who had flown into Seattle from Ireland. I had to give it to her though; she had good taste in men. Emmett McCarty was a fine man—tall, with a linebacker's type of build, curly brown hair, sea blue eyes, and the cutest set of dimples. He started attending UDub about two weeks after my encounter with Green Eyes, and Rose quickly became enamored by him... Or the idea of him. Mr. and Mrs. Hale were less than pleased with their daughter's choice and their arguments with Rose led to many sleepovers—not that my parents minded.

I shouldn't have been surprised that Rose would use their time apart to her advantage. It almost felt as though our friendship had taken the back burner and she was now focusing solely on her relationship with Emmett. Angela pinned me as being jealous but, the truth was, I couldn't find it in me to be jealous of Rose's happiness. I was happy for her, actually. After all the bullshit with her parents, she deserved to be happy.

"Bells," I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and saw Angela walking towards me, twirling a strand of her hair and a huge smile gracing her face. "Emmett's throwing a party on Saturday to welcome his cousins from Chicago. I guess they'd been in Dublin with their grandparents and decided to come to Seattle instead of heading back to Chicago. God, I bet he has hot cousins… Anyways, are you coming?" I nodded absent mindedly. I knew Dad wouldn't object since the party was likely to take place at the Deputy's house and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. I would have to make sure my cheerleading uniform was clean and ready for the following week, and Mom wouldn't object.

"Yeah, I'll probably be there. At what time is the party supposed to start?" Ang dug into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to me.

"Here are all the details. The party starts around 9 but you know how it is… If you're on time, you're early so just show up whenever you want. One of Ben's friends from P.A. is bringing the alcohol and I'm sure someone's bound to bring some weed, if you're interested." I nodded again.

"Does the Dep have any idea that Emmett's doing this?" She shook her head and cracked a small smile.

"Of course not! Em's not an idiot—and he wouldn't have asked Ben to have his contacts bring the happy juice if he were going." A goofy grin spread across her face at the mention of Ben and I couldn't help but smile as well. "Oh! By the way, some of the McCarty's friends are coming too. From what I heard, the girls that are coming go to UDub too!" I tuned out after that. Ang kept talking and I was nodding and smiling at every appropriate moment. When she finished raving about the people coming for Emmett's party, I grabbed my tote and math textbook, and made my way to my car. Great, now I officially had to call Alice to come over and help me get ready on Saturday.

As I drove home, I couldn't stop thinking about the man I'd seen through my bedroom window. I still didn't know who or what was there and what they were doing, if there even was a reason. Maybe I was reading too much into it. Though I knew Dad would be thankful that I wasn't taking the situation lightly.

The drive felt short and I was home in what felt like the blink of an eye… Dad's pick-up truck was parked in the driveway but Mom's was out of sight. My guess was that she was still at the salon. I sure didn't mind though. She had been nagging me about boys and that was one subject I wanted to avoid. I knew Angela had been dating Ben for like a year, Alice had been seeing some older southern guy, and Rose made it official that she was trying to get with Emmett.

The sound of my phone buzzing brought me back to reality. Alice's name popped up on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Alice. I've been trying to get in touch with you all week! Aunt Née said you were probably out with Rose when spoke to her. Then earlier tonight, Uncle C said she was closing the salon. Anyway, I know it's Thursday and you will probably say no, but I was wondering if we could have a sleepover this weekend... maybe do some shopping. Rose told me about some party she's going to on Saturday and wanted to set something up."

"Al, as much as I'd love to go shopping with you, I'm not in the mood to go shopping, but I was actually going to call you tonight to see if you wanted to come to the party too. I'd love to have your help while getting ready!" I'd never given her the green light to play dress up Bella Barbie.

"That sounds awesome! Oh! One of Jazz's college friends is in Seattle and really wants to meet you. You'll get along well with Peter. He's so handsome, smart, and all of that good stuff parents love so much. Did I mention he's handsome? Like, he even makes me weak in the knees! And he's only a year younger than Jazzy. I just think he'd be so perfect for you, Bells." I couldn't contain the series of giggles that wanted to escape.

"I love you and all, Alice, but you're horrible at matchmaking." I could hear her snort through the phone.

"Not this time! I really do think you guys will hit it off. Just give him a chance, 'kay? He'll be at McCarty's party too so you might as well enjoy yourself, babe. No harm could come out of this."

"I'll think about it. I'd definitely be more comfortable meeting Peter at the party, since you guys will be around. You know Dad's so paranoid about the guys I date after what happened with James… He's like über cautious, it's ridiculous." Alice and I spoke for close to an hour before Dad came out to see when I was going inside, saying I could have just waited to talk to Alice until I got inside. I groaned, leaning my head back. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The rest of the week was rather uneventful and Saturday came sooner than I was ready for. Alice had slept over last night and was staying until tomorrow. Her hair had gotten longer than it was when we had last seen each other. It reached her shoulder blades now and was still raven black, and her grey eyes shone with mischief once we got into my bedroom. She gushed about how nicely Mom decorated it.

"I swear, Bells, if only my mom was half as talented as Aunt Née, the world would be a much better place! It's so sad that all of Gram's creative genes didn't go to Ma…" Alice's Ma and my mom were half sisters. Long story short, Gram had been in a horribly abusive marriage with a very well known alcoholic named Alec Marino, but her Pa had approved of the union and reminded her at every turn that it would bring shame to their family if she did divorce. From what Gram told us, he'd gotten really drunk one night and forced himself onto her in bed… Alice's Ma, Katerina, was conceived. Alec didn't want Aunt Kate though and he almost killed Gram because she refused to 'get rid' of the baby. It didn't take much longer after that for Gram to divorce Alec, regardless of what her Pa had told her.

Years after their divorce, Gram met a nice Irish man by the name of Keith Gallagher. Gramps was a handsome man and I could see why Gram fell in love with him. They married in a village outside of Dublin before settling in a small town outside of Seattle. Mom didn't come into the picture until another three years after they were married. She was the apple of Gram's eye and everyone adored her.

Aunt Kate met Patrick Brandon during her senior year at NYU, where she had been majoring in theatrical arts. They were married for almost ten years before Alice was born. By then, Mom and Dad had been married and I was born less than three months after Alice. It's safe to say that Alice and I had been best friends since we were in diapers. We confided in each other and were more like sisters than anything else. We had our differences, of course. More so in personality than in looks. She'd always been more of a girly girl, where I would be more comfortable in jeans and a hoodie. As we got older, we got into things our parents would be beyond disappointed if they knew… Alice and I smoked our first blunt together and would sneak into the basement bar at her house when her parents were out and break into the liquor cabinet.

"Are you listening to me?" Alice had her hand on her hip and a stern look crossed her face. I nodded.

"Of course!" She raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Come on. Get in the shower, hot stuff. We need to be ready by 7. Peter and Jazz are taking us out for dinner before the party.

* * *

We ended having a nice dinner at a small French bistro before we went to Emmett's house. Alice was right; Peter was the kind of guy every parent would want for their daughter, and I was grateful for the introduction but the spark just wasn't there. He was incredibly handsome though. He was tall, probably around six feet tall with short brown hair that framed his face and hazel eyes.

When we got to Emmett's house, the party was in full swing. There was music playing and people all over the main floor with their drinks.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Rose hanging off Emmett's arm. She was wearing a pair of tight metallic jeans and a black glittery blouse. Her hair was up in a messy bun, showing off her neck and collarbone; while Emmett wore a pair of really worn jeans and a button down shirt. "Emmett, will you go get us some beer?" He nodded and shot her a quick smile before going. "Oh, my God! You look amazing. Why didn't you tell me Alice was in town?"

"Oh! She decided to come for the weekend at the last minute. We just came from dinner with Jazz and Peter." A confused look crossed her face.

"Peter's here? Jazz has been friends with him for years, but I hadn't realized he and Charlotte had broken up." I hadn't heard about this Charlotte, assuming he was single since Alice had been trying to set us up for months. "Oh well. Listen, Emmett's got some cousins and stuff here tonight and we wanted to introduce you."

"That's great. Hey, do you have a cigarette on you? I'll get you back on Monday, no worries." She nodded. It was rare for Rose to go without cigarettes but, if she didn't have a purse, she'd stuff the pack into one of her boot. She took a single cigarette and handed it to me. I took it between my fingers and fished in my clutch for a lighter. With the cigarette lighten and secure in my mouth, I put the lighter back and exhaled. "Thanks, babe. You have no idea how much I needed this."

"No probs. You know I'm here for anything." She looked away and smiled when she saw Emmett coming our way with two red plastic cups. "His cousins have been begging to meet you, by the way. Don't be surprised if they're overly enthusiastic. Especially Jasmine. She's a sweetheart though. You'll love her. Look over by the couch," she pointed towards a girl with short auburn hair and brown dancing eyes. Next to her stood a tall man with a bulky build. He had unruly bronze hair and the most phenomenal emerald green eyes…

Green eyes…

Those green eyes…

The same green eyes I'd seen reflected through my bedroom window weeks back.

Oh, goodness.


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting the Masens

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are all property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter Three: Bella's Point of View**

It didn't take long for the noise surrounding us to disappear, and all I could feel were his eyes on mine. His hair was a mess, looking as though someone had been repeatedly running their hands through it; his eyes, an intense shade of emerald green were boring into me. Looking closer, I could see black ink peek out through the collar of his shirt. His chest was hairless, only an intricate silver cross hanging from a thin chain rested between his well defined pecs. His arm muscles strained against the fabric of his shirt in a way that was attractive, as he wasn't too muscly or lanky.

"Guys," said Emmett, situating Rose on his lap, "this is my cousin, Edward Masen. He's in the process of moving here from Chicago." My eyes widened. He looks so much like the man I had been dreaming about. Edward nodded his head once in acknowledgement, the girls around us barely containing their squeals of excitement.

I looked around before excusing myself, making a beeline for the kitchen. There were couples scattered all over but I managed to find enough space to grab myself a drink before slipping through the back door. Unlike the inside of the house, the backyard was empty but well lit. It was like an oasis away from the chaos.

"I didn't expect for you to run out of there like a bat out of Hell." The bronze haired Adonis stood behind me, flicking his cigarette onto the ground. I could feel his gaze traveling up and down my body - a blush spreading across my cheeks and chest. "You know, I'm rather curious to see just how far that blush of yours goes."

My eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Look, I don't know you. And, as of right now, I'm not sure if I want to know you. The fact is, you're my best friend's boyfriend's cousin. So we're probably going to be seeing each other quite often, if it were up to them. I would strongly suggest that you brush up on your manners." I nodded my head in his direction, putting my cup down on the floor. "Until the next time."

I ran back inside the house, grabbing my purse and keys. With a goodnight text to Rose and Alice, I made my way home.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly, and it wasn't until Wednesday night that I saw Edward again. Though it was at home, instead of the McCarthy's. He even stayed for dinner, much to my mother's pleasure. He hadn't left until almost midnight that night, before showing up again on Friday.

After another dinner with Edward and my parents, we sat in the den. Mom sat on the loveseat by the fireplace with Dad, clutching a glass of red wine in her hand. Dad sat stiffly next to her with a freshly opened bottle of Blue Moon in between his thighs. Edward sat in Dad's favorite leather chair across from them, a bottle of beer in his hands. But I sat on a small stool in front of the fireplace, starting into the crackling flames.

"Bells," said my dad softly. "We're just waiting for the rest of the Masen's to come by. Your mother and I have some rather important news for you." I nodded absent-mindedly. Mom and Dad exchanged a look I couldn't understand before continuing their small talk with Edward.

Shortly after, Mom made her way quickly up the stairs when the doorbell rang, startling me.

It wasn't long before a statuesque couple walked in behind her. The woman - who I assumed was Edward's mother - was tall and thin, with dark auburn hair and the same familiar emerald green eyes. The man next to her was even taller, with brown hair and dark brown eyes. They both had the same tattoo - an intricate green clover with Masen in cursive along the short stem - on the inside of their wrists.

"Elizabeth, Ed, please make yourselves at home." Mom moved the throw pillows on the couch and sat back down with Dad. I avoided looking in Edward's direction, opting to look at my feet or the fire Elizabeth and Edward Masen seemed to be very warm people. They interacted comfortably with my parents, trying to include me in their conversation.

It wasn't until Dad began to look guilty, almost, that my concern grew.

"Oh, Renee, I just can't wait for the wedding! It'll be so beautiful..." I looked at Elizabeth, who sat with her hands folded on her lap.

"Whose wedding are you talking about?" The moment Mom and Dad's eyes met, I felt my stomach drop. I could feel the air swoosh out of my lungs and my heart rate increase.

"Why yours and Edward's, of course! Who else's?" I couldn't help but stare at her, wonder if maybe she had been misinformed. I had barely been a week since I met Edward, and I still wasn't speaking to him unless it was absolutely necessary.

Mom and Dad looked like deer caught in the headlights. My blood boiled as anger coursed through me. I turned to look at my parents.

"Is this why you've been including him in so much?" I turned quickly to Edward. "And you! No wonder you've been trying to get closer to me - to us. You're a sick son of a bitch!" I couldn't take any more. I stood from the stool and ran up the stairs, all the way to my room and locked the door.

* * *

Having had the opportunity to sleep on the new information, I realized I could have handled the news better. But being only eighteen and finding out through my fiance's mother that we were engaged to be married, put a damper on my life plans - plans that involved college, travel, adventure, and romance.

Over breakfast the next morning, Mom sat with me at the kitchen table and explained everything. She looked upset, dark circles under her eyes and a frown on her face.

"Bella, this isn't easy for us either. Elizabeth and Ed helped us out of some financial troubles we had after you were born. Your dad wasn't as good at financial management as he is now, sweetheart. He gambled and spent money on stupid things. When you were born, it was by a cesarean section so the hospital bill was higher than it would have been had I had a natural delivery because of the anesthesia and whatnot. Even with help from your grandparents, we still struggled. I honestly can't remember what we were doing when we met the Masen's. You were so small - less than three months old - and we had run into them on the streets of Downtown Seattle. We helped them find their way around the city and even offered them a place to stay. And, as a thank you, they settled most of our hospital bills. As you can imagine, they saved us in more ways than one - financially, of course, and we also became very close friends."

"That doesn't explain why I have to marry Edward." A tear trailed down her cheek, and she wiped it away quickly.

"Ed runs a very high-end and successful business. He mentioned to your father that Edward would need a great woman by his side to run the business when the time came. Elizabeth, Ed, your dad and I thought it would be a match made in heaven if the two of you were a couple. Powerful families have powerful children, Bella. It made so much sense. By the time we drew up a contract, you were already three years old and Edward was sixteen. You loved him so much, and so we didn't see anything wrong in solidifying a union between the Swan's and the Masen's."

"So, let me get this straight. You're still using me as a way to thank the Masen's for everything they've done for you and Dad." Mom tilted her head to the side, biting her bottom lip. Her hair was uncharacteristically undone. She was usually so put together, with her hair pinned up at the top of her head.

"I wouldn't phrase it like that. You're making this sound worse than it is."

"It's pretty fucking bad as it is, Mom!" I cradled my head in my hands, fighting off tears and rubbing my temples with the tip of my fingertips. I could see Mom's shoulders squaring, a visible sign of her anger.

"You better watch your language, young lady. No matter what, you're still my daughter and live under our roof. I understand that this isn't easy to take in but there's no need to treat us like the scum beneath your feet. We love you, okay? And we're only trying to do what's best for you." I kicked the chair from under me, standing straight as I gathered my dishes and dumped them in the sink. "I love you, Bella. I know this seems like a really shitty situation to be in and, believe me, I can imagine it is but it's all for you." She walked away from the table, silent tears streaming down her face. I almost regretted the way I had acted towards her. She didn't deserve to be treated so horribly by me, regardless of the circumstances.

I made my way back to my bedroom, stewing things over. Logically, I couldn't be mad at my parents for doing what they thought was best at the time. But emotionally, it was a whole different story. I felt upset, mad and, even worse, betrayed. I only hoped time would make things better… I hoped Edward and I could get along, enough to at least make this fake marriage work.

**A/N: Please don't be upset for the long wait! Things have been hectic and I've been working on this chapter for a few weeks. My son has surgery on Thursday and we also have family flying in this week as well, but I'm going to try to have the next chapter ready for an update by the end of next week.**

**Thank you for sticking with me through this journey!**


	5. Chapter Four: Barbeque

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are all property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This chapter is unbeta'd. Any mistakes are all mine.**

**Chapter Four: Bella's Point of View**

The first part of the weekend flew by relatively quietly. My parents had invited the Masens' over for a barbeque on Sunday though, and that instantly put a damper on my mood. To say I was upset would be a huge understatement. So I decided to avoid my parents for the rest of the day, keeping myself in my bedroom doing homework.

Sunday morning came too fast and I found myself unprepared for the Masens' arrival. Mom had an outfit laid out for me in the bathroom and even went as far as picking it out a matching lipstick shade. As Dad had expected, that upset me even more. For some reason, Dad wasn't being as pushy as Mom was when it came to spending time with Edward. I assumed it was because he didn't want me to marry young. As Daddy's little girl, he usually defended me when Mom started up with her bickering. Their arguing also escalated. Mom wanted me to get over myself and start building a relationship with Edward, while Dad wanted me to focus on my school work and go to college.

As I applied my mascara, there was a light knock on the door. I put the wand down and opened the door. Mom was holding up a pair of stockings, a no-nonsense expression on her face. I felt the anger rise, and fought to keep it at bay.

"Elizabeth called. She said they're on their way. Finish getting ready and go sit on the deck with your dad." She barely looked at me, thrusting the stupid stockings in my hand before turning on her heel and making her way into her bedroom.

I was growing increasingly frustrated with Mom. Though Dad had sat down and explained that she was just overly emotional, what with everything that was going on, but I found he was simply making excuses for her. She was being a bitch, plain and simple - nobody could deny that. Rose was a breath of fresh air though. She understood both sides and coming over and having Dad explain everything. She wasn't happy about the situation but she was more understanding about what they had done than I was.

Thankfully, Dad had let me invite Rose over for the barbeque. It was nice to have someone in my corner who knew both sides of the situation. Mom wasn't as warm and open as she normally was with Rose. I didn't expect Mom to be as cheery but I had hoped she would be more polite than she had been.

Mom's whole demeanor changed when I saw her walk out to the backyard with Elizabeth next to her, and Edward following closely behind. I couldn't deny that he was a good looking guy - because he was. His red-ish brown hair called to me, making me want to run my fingers through it; his green eyes were dazzling and I found myself avoiding gazing into them longer than it was necessary to.

Much to my relief, I managed not to run into Edward for almost the whole first hour. But it didn't take long for him to corner me in the kitchen after Rose went to the powder room. His arms boxed me into a corner between the stove and the kitchen island. My eyes searched around the room for an escape, while my body stiffened when his finger traced my arm.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he said. There was a faint smell the beer on his breath. I turned my head away but quickly felt his fingers grab ahold of my chin and inched me to look at him again. It was all I could do not to break away from him but, once he got me to look at him again, I was transfixed. I couldn't help but take a whiff of him. Despite the humidity, he smelled like sandalwood and a hint of musk - a very masculine scent but it fit him, somehow - and it drew me in. "I'm sorry you found out about this arrangement but I'm not sorry you're marrying me." I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling as though something clicked into place.

Had he made this whole thing happen? If so, why?

"Was it you?" I met his eyes almost daringly, one of my eyebrows rising on its own accord. His eyes shifted down to the floor and shook his head.

"Not initially, no, but I didn't fight it either." He shifted his gaze again to where his parents were sitting with mine past the French doors. "When we first met your family, you were just a baby - a beautiful baby - but a baby nonetheless. We kept in contact with Charlie and Renee throughout the years and, of course, they continued sending pictures of you even after the contracts were signed. It was quite amazing to see how much you were changing, even if it was just through pictures. It was as though the older you got, the more beautiful you became to me. With pictures, came updates of your accomplishments and invitations to events where we could blend into the crowd without being obvious to you though I stopped attending after one of your sixth grade cheer competitions." I felt him sigh, and he dropped his arms. I took a moment to step away from him but maintained eye contact.

"Still, you knew way more about me; knew about this… arrangement long before I did, if you really did have nothing to do with it. And I find it hard to believe that your parents chose me out of the blue." I could see his forehead wrinkle in thought.

"You weren't chosen to marry me randomly, Bella. At first, you were merely a way for your parents to pay off their debt to my family. You see, My dad's always been a family man - regardless of the things that have been said about him - and, when he saw Charlie was struggling to make ends meet to provide for you and Renée while trying in vain to pay off his debts, Dad thought it would be worth it to help him out of the hole he'd dug himself in. I think Ma was more opposed to our "arrangement" than Renee was. She didn't have the reaction we had expected - you know, bawling and praying for something to happen to save you; no, she seemed almost resigned."

"I can't say I'm surprised to hear that - her reaction, I mean. She's been… Mean, almost, since you came over Friday night." He looked away from me, lost in thought. "Um, I should go find Rose. We had some things we need to take care of before tomorrow."

"Before you go, I can only imagine just how hesitant you must be to trust me and my family, but don't be. We really do want what's best for you." I nodded in acceptance, his words hitting closer to home than he probably expected. "I also wanted to ask you on a date before the night ended. I figured it would be easier for you to get to know me as an individual at your own pace rather than being thrust into marriage."

"Look, Edward. The truth is, I don't trust you. Probably because I don't know you. But I do appreciate you taking the time to tell me the truth about, you know, everything. I'm still unsure about everything and, as good looking and nice as you appear to be right now, you can't promise me that things won't change. I can't open myself to you, just to have you hurt me in return. I'm sorry."

"I know it's unrealistic to promise I won't hurt you, but I can promise I will do anything within my power to avoid that hurt for you." Looking into his eyes, I couldn't see anything but sincerity. I hated how he was making me feel - all warm and safe. I was used to taking care of myself, and no man could ever change that - but, a small part of me, was curious about him and wanted to let him in. It truly was a war of logic versus desire.

"I hope I can change your mind someday, Bella. In the meantime, I'll be working my ass off to prove you wrong." He winked at me before walking away, leaving me staring at his back as he walked back to our parents.

**A/N: AND… there it is!**

**Thankfully, my son's surgery was successful and his incision is all healed, and I was able to focus on writing this chapter. The week after his surgery, I wrote almost 500 words, just to go back, erase it all, and re-write this chapter.**

**I hope this clarified any questions that may have been building up through the first few chapters of this story. I'm proud of how this chapter came together! And I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**I've also created a new Facebook for the friends I've made in the time I've been in Twilight Fanfiction. Feel free to add me: Nocturnal BeautyFanfiction. (The link is on my profile.)**


	6. Chapter Five: Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are all property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

****This chapter is unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine.****

**Chapter Five: Bella's Point of View**

Edward's words from earlier that night unsettled me. He shook me to the core. The next night, I couldn't fall asleep—my mind was still going a million miles a minute. At the same time, I couldn't help but wonder what a future with Edward would entail—what it could look like. On the flip side, he made me doubt everything I knew. Including whether or not I could trust my parents. Dad seemed to be against this whole mess, while Mom was all but pushing me out the door and pushing me into Edward's arms. I came to the conclusion that it wasn't just Edward's words or the situation that we were in which unsettled me—but my reaction to everything.

Yes, I constantly found myself fighting this… attraction to Edward. He may infuriate me to no end but I couldn't deny that it was flattering to have someone like him be interested in me. Me—the petite brunette with an okay body shape. I wouldn't call myself insecure but I knew my body: my C-cup breasts, long brown hair, and wide hips. Nothing about me screamed attention, and I liked to keep it that way. Up until Rose and Ali decided to make me over before our freshman year began, I purposely dressed in jeans and baggy shirts. Though jeans were still my best friend, I wore skirts and more fitted tops as well. Mom had been so excited to see dressed "more like a lady", as she had said. Now I wondered what triggered the drastic change in my mother. She'd always been conservative about her feelings and opinions but now she was colder and more withdrawn than I'd ever seen her. I'd spoken to Dad about it in passing but he said he hadn't even noticed.

I sighed, drawing my knees up to my chest and sighing in to my hands. I hated seeing just how much everything could in the blink of an eye. One day, we're an average family; and the next, we're falling apart like the Titanic. I knew the only thing that could help fix the divide in my family was giving in to the devil and forming a relationship with Edward. Mom had her opinion, Dad had his, and I had my own. We were all different people—very different people—trying to co-exist in a stressful environment. Logically speaking, the chances of us making it past the rift were slim. Maybe too slim for my liking.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dad walking quietly into my room. Glancing at the alarm clock on my nightstand, I saw it was a quarter to eleven. I found it quite odd, since he'd normally be in bed by ten.

"Hey, Bells," he sat down at the edge of my bed, the comforter wrinkling under his weight. Having a better look, he looked exhausted—he had dark circles under his eyes, making him look like he hadn't slept in days, and he hadn't even shaved. "Um, your mom wanted me to let you know that she expects you to be dressed for dinner tomorrow by seven. I guess she invited the Masens' to join us at the steak house."

"Mom invited them to my birthday dinner?" I couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. Given, I'd come to the conclusion that he was on team Edward Masen but I thought she might change her mind. He nodded, his lips turning into a frown.

"I'm sorry I can't do more to help you, sweetheart. I can only imagine just how uncomfortable this situation must be." I shrugged, not really wanting to get into another argument.

"Well, it's kind of hard to be comfortable. Especially since Mom's dead set on marrying me off with this guy." A dark look came across his face. "I mean, I talk to Rose about this sometimes but it's getting tiring. Mom talks about him all the time and it's really starting to annoy me."

"I'm glad Rose can be of some help. And I really am sorry your mom's being such a pain in the ass. Unfortunately, there's not much I can do to get her to back off. The best I can do is offer you the opportunity to take time away and see New York City with Rose like you girls wanted to. Consider it your birthday gift from me, you know? That would buy you at least three days away from your mom to figure out what you want to do." I looked at him with wide eyes. "I know, I'm not usually one to suggest you run away from your problems but you need the space. It's killing me to see you so upset, baby girl."

"I don't know, Daddy… You know Mom would freak out on you, and I'd hate that you'd have to deal with her wrath with me away. Do you really think it's worth the risk?" I could see the space between his eyebrows dip in concentration.

He nodded, standing up and gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

_The lights were off and the curtains were drawn, making the room feel colder. My hands were tied together with thick ribbons and my legs were spread wide open, with cuffs on my ankles tying me to the bed._

_He held my hands tightly over my head, assaulting my neck with succulent kisses. He was driving me wild. He'd suckle, lick, kiss, and repeat. I was losing my mind._

_I grinded my hips against his, needing that friction, but he'd press my hips down against the mattress. I whimpered, taking my bottom lip between my teeth._

_Kissing his way down my neck, he kissed my breasts and took his time licking the areolas before taking the right pierced nipple into his mouth and suckling._

_"You're so naughty, Isabella. Look at how much you're enjoying this… Naughty girl." He trailed a finger down my body until he reached the bundle of nerves that sent me over the edge. I moaned loudly, my body trembling with desire._

_"Oh, oh, oh… Please…" He shook his head, flicking my clit with his finger. I felt his teeth bite into the tip of my nipple. His teeth were sharp and caused a slight pain but the pleasure overshadowed it._

_My back arched and my toes curled as an orgasm raked through my body. My eyes were shut tightly in ecstasy until I felt his hand slap against my flesh._

_My eyes flew open, meeting his fiery green eyes._

_"You came without permission." As if that justified what he was doing. The residual pleasure from my orgasm was wearing off and I could feel my body tensing each time his hand made contact with my skin. He rubbed the spot he'd been smacking lightly, his fingers feeling more like soft feathers. "Your flesh is so beautiful."_

_As his fingers made their way back to my core, I felt my juices running down my thighs and onto the bed. I could feel the heat starting to accumulate on my cheeks and I knew I was blushing scarlet._

_The tip of his index finger collected some of the juices and spread my nether lips open. I moaned, his finger opening me before another joined in._

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a wet spot on my underwear and an overwhelming sense of desire. As unsure as I was about Edward on a personal level, I couldn't deny the physical attraction or the electrical energy I'd felt when he touched my arm at the barbeque.

Today, I had woken up earlier than usual to curl my hair and pick out my outfit carefully. I decided to tell Rose about the talk I had with Dad and the possibility of us going to New York.

Driving to school, my thoughts about Rose clouded over with Edward. I had to find a way to stop these vivid sex dreams about him. I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying myself. This thirty-year-old sex god wanted to work out a relationship with me. Regardless of how the idea or his desire to do so began, he was determined how have me become a permanent member of the Masen family. And that scared the shit out of me.

I sighed, shifting my car into park next to Rose's BMW. I could see her talking to Lauren on a bench by the courtyard. As I stepped out and walked towards them, I could hear Lauren's high pitched voice.

"I still don't get why you're friends with her. I mean, yeah, her parents are rich and I've seen this really hot guy chasing her around but she's such a bitch!" I chuckled darkly and narrowed my eyes.

"Nice to know what you think of me, Mallory. But, unfortunately for you, I could care less about what you think of me." I could see the fire in her eyes. Her shoulders squared and her breathing sped up. "It might be good for you to remember that."

Rose smirked in her direction, picked up her purse, and linked her arm with mine.

"You can be a bitch, Bells, but I love you."

**A/N: You guys are AWESOME! I'm not even a third of the way through the story (or what I have in mind, anyways) and you've past the 50 review mark. On top of that, I have over 130 follows. I truly have amazing readers! ;)**

**A special thank you to those who read, review, follow, and favorite. I'm sorry I haven't been good about replying to reviews, as I'm still getting the hang of things, but I'll try to catch up as fast as I can.**

**Also, for those who may be interested, I'm currently looking for a beta and pre-reader for this story. Feel free to send me a message if you're interested.**


	7. Chapter Six: Understanding

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are all property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This chapter is unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Bella's Point of View**

It didn't take long for the school day to fly by - classes were boring, as I had already read through the text books during the summer, but Rose kept me busy and entertained. The day really had gone by without a hitch up until lunch time. We had been eating our lunch when we were so rudely interrupted.

_Lauren was standing at the head of our table and slammed her tray down._

"_So, Bella. When were you going to tell us you're getting married?" I could only stare at her. She wasn't a threat, but 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and we all knew she's had a crush on Rose for years._

"_I'm not."_

_Her eyebrows rose and a fake smile adorned her pouty lips._

"_Really? Because my mom heard you were engaged to some hot shot lawyer from Chicago." How did she know about Edward? The only ones who knew about this stupid arrangement were Mom, Dad, and the Masens'... Not even Rose knew. Yet._

"_Well, you must have been misinformed. It's easy to get lost in small town gossip. I know you have a short attention span, so it might be difficult for you to understand just how bored people in small towns get and how anxious they are to have people to talk shit about." A dark look spread across her face and I could see her clenching her fists. _

"_Listen here, bitch. You can call me dumb all you want but at least I'm not whoring myself off to some guy, especially not one that's almost twice my age." I guess I hadn't thought about how it would affect my reputation as well as my friends' if word were to get out about Edward. I seriously hoped he had nothing to do with the gossip. If he did, I would throw any possibility of a future together out the window._

_I looked at Rose and took ahold of my tray. "Ro, I'm gonna get going. Unlike some people, I have a life and Dad's called the school so I can leave before seventh period. Come over tonight and we'll talk!"_

_With a last glare at Lauren, I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the cafeteria. Before heading out to my car, I stopped by locker to pick up my written excuse and dropped it off at Mrs. Cope's office before leaving._

"_Have a nice day, Miss Swan!" She waved and pressed the button to unlock the front entrance._

"_Thanks, Mrs. Cope!" I could only hope the rest of the day would go well._

* * *

I spent most of the evening hiding out in my room, doing homework and only joining my parents for dinner at the kitchen table.

Mom was sitting across from Dad, picking at her nails. Her hair was piled at the top of her head in a neat bun - her usual 'do - and wearing a form fitting cocktail dress. Her make-up was subtle but striking nonetheless. In short, she looked beautiful. But that wasn't odd for Renee Swan, while Dad sat comfortable in sweatpants and a t-shirt with his favorite fuzzy socks.

"So, Bella," her dull blue eyes bore into mine. "How was school?"

I shrugged my shoulders. She narrowed her eyes.

"And Rose, she's doing well?"

I shrugged again.

She slammed her hand on the table, rattling the silver wear.

"Isabella, I expect you to answer me when I ask you a question. I am your mother and I refuse to be disrespected by you." My eyes narrowed next.

"You may be my mother, but you certainly don't deserve that title. Especially not since you're so hell-bent on shipping me off to strangers. I still can't believe you would do that."

"We're not shipping you off to strangers. When are you going to understand that Liz and Ed are practically family? Whether you like it or not, you _will_ marry Edward, and you'll stand both proudly and happily by his side. I wish you'd stop being a brat and appreciate the things we do for you!" My eyes stung with unshed tears and, before I knew it, I was slamming my fork on the wooden table.

"Excuse me, I'm being a _brat_? Oh, that's right… I suppose that's what I am when I refuse to bend to your every whim. And I can't believe you're going as far as saying I don't appreciate the things you do for me. Yeah, you've provided me a stable home, food on the table, clothing, and my own transportation, but I also do things I absolutely hate for you. Remember when you took me with you to those yoga classes? They were horrible. And cheerleading? I've always hated it, but I still do it for you. Because it makes you happy. It makes you fucking ecstatic to be able to brag to your rich friends about your wonderful daughter, co-captain of the cheerleading squad who also manages to maintain a 4.0 GPA."

She narrowed her eyes even more, almost dangerously.

I didn't even see her move until I felt the burn on my cheek from where she'd slapped me.

I could barely hear Mom and Dad arguing as I got up and ran to my bedroom. Slamming and locking the door, I threw myself on my bed. I could barely contain the tears from falling.

And that's how I spent the rest of my night: crying against my pillow.

* * *

The next morning wasn't any better. I felt drained, both physically and emotionally. I peaked out the window and saw that Mom's mini van was gone, thankfully. As much as I wanted to push past our issues, I didn't have it in me to forgive her.

Dressing quickly, I made my way down the stairs. Dad was sitting on the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, as he did every day. He had dark circles under his eyes, and it was obvious to anyone who saw that he hadn't slept.

"Morning," he grumbled. My eyes darted to him instinctively and I saw his gaze was locked onto the red bruise on my cheek. "Geez, that looks horrible. I'm sorry, kiddo."

"It's not like you could have done anything to prevent it, Dad." He nodded tersely.

"Still, I don't like knowing you're hurting or getting hurt because of my actions. I never thought your mom would snap the way she did, but I also never thought you'd say some of the things you said. But I need you to understand something, even though I'm pretty sure you're tired of hearing the same thing." He took a sip of his coffee, folding the newspaper over his hands and placing it in front of him. "Everything we do is for you. It may not seem like it right now, but it's true. Edward and the Masens' need you just as much as we need them, sweetheart."

I ran a hand through my hair, tugging roughly at the ends.

"It's not that I don't get what you're saying - what you've been saying. I know you're not too happy about the possibility of me marrying and I appreciate having you in my corner, to an extent, but Mom's practically pushing me down the aisle. And that's so frustrating."

"I can only imagine. You know, your mother wasn't who I wanted to marry. I was in love with this girl since high school but my parents wanted me to marry into the Gallagher family. I was dead set against it, much like you are now. And I hated them so much for threatening to cut me off financially if I didn't marry your mom. But I did. I married her and I grew to love her, especially after she gave me you. I could never hate you, sweetheart."

"I don't understand why you won't call everything off if you know what it feels like to be in my position? I mean, don't you want me to marry for love instead of - for a lack of better word - business?"

"Well, I don't consider it business. I truly believe you'll grow to love Edward, eventually. I don't doubt you'll continue to be resentful but I only hope you can forgive us and learn to love your life as it is." He finished drinking his coffee, got up and put his mug in the sink. He planted a kiss on my forehead, whispering, "I love you, kiddo. Always remember that."

"I love you too, Dad."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not as long as I (or you) would have liked but I wanted to get an update out there! I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow and though I'm not making any promises, I hope to update at least twice before I leave for vacation on the 24th of this month.**

**Once again, I want to thank all of you for your support and for sticking with me through this ride. I can only hope it'll be worth it in the end!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Arms

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are all property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This chapter is unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter Seven: Arms.**

**Chapter song: "Arms" by Christina Perri.**

I couldn't speak to my mom after the incident in the kitchen. That didn't stop her from trying though. For the next two days, she'd try to corner me or sneak into my bedroom at night and just talk. It didn't take long for Dad to stop her after he caught her in my bedroom the night before.

Truth be told, I didn't want to be around her longer than I had to. I was scared I'd say something to make her snap again. And I wanted to avoid another slap in the face.

"_Renee, get out of here!" Said Dad, guiding her away from my bed. "She needs rest, and you're not helping her right now."_

"_She's my daughter too, Charlie. She may be blinded by her hatred right now but I love her, and I will do everything within my power to ensure she has a happy future."_

"_You're not making her happy. You're upsetting her. I had half a mind to call your sister and ask her to take Bella to Forks for a while."_

"_You can't do that to me!" She shrieked, stomping her foot. Though she looked upset, her immaturity showed through._

"_If your actions are interfering with our daughter's overall health, then I will. She needs some time away from you, Renee."  
_

"_She'll get that space when she tells me herself. She's a big girl; she can make her own decisions."_

"_Then treat her like so. I know you're trying to make sure she's well taken care of and is surrounded by love, but you're not going about it the right away. You're coming off way too strong."_

"_You know that's a done deal. The ink has been dry for almost 20 years. There's no going back now."_

"_That doesn't matter. What does matter is how we go about easing her into this."_

"_She is being eased into this. It's not like we flew her out to Chicago to get married right away. She'll have a few more months to come to terms with her new relationship."_

"_I get it. I know that was one of our options, and I'm so glad we're able to be by her side through this whole thing."_

_That softened her up enough to get up from the bed and walk out._

_Dad pulled the covers over me and planted a kiss on my head before following her out._

School was a good distraction. I managed to cover the bruise on my face with tons of concealer. It was embarrassing but I didn't want to bring more trouble to myself, especially where Edward was concerned. We all knew he wouldn't take it lightly - and we didn't want a freak out.

So Mom opted to stay away from them for a few days before she invited them over for dinner again and - though I'd been successful maintaining a distance between us - he caught me as I was walking across the hall from the bathroom to my bedroom to get dressed.

I greeted him quickly, in a hurry to get dressed and avoiding the conversation I was dreading.

He grabbed my hand to stop me as I was about to shut the door.

"What happened to your face?" He almost sounded too calm.

"Um, it was nothing - just an accident."

"Accidents don't look like that, Isabella." My eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Obviously, some do. Listen, I don't know what your deal is but I can take care of myself just fine." I didn't have the chance to say anything else before he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against my own.

As much as I didn't want to respond to him, I couldn't help it. I was growing so tired of fighting him at every turn, when all I wanted to do was melt into his embrace.

So I did.

I wound my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him.

And it felt right.

The way his lips moved against mine had me cheering for joy on the inside. Though he was a good foot taller me, he was gentle and made me feel… safe.

I ran my tongue along the contour of his lower lip. He quickly opened his mouth to me, our tongues meeting in a dance for dominance.

_Oh, god._

He pulled away after a moment, his breath heavy.

"You're too irresistible." I smiled, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm so tired, Edward." _Tired of fighting this… thing we have._ But I knew I couldn't say that.

"Will you tell me what happened to your face?" I sighed. "Please."

I hesitated.

"Mom and I got into an argument. I said some things that were out of line and she snapped. It was just an accident, I promise." I could feel his muscles clenching.

"I want to take you away from here." I started shaking my head, tears threatening to spill over.

"No, no. You can't do that! I have family, friends, school… Everything's here." He stayed quiet for a moment.

"If anything - and I mean _anything_ \- like this happens again, I won't hesitate to take you back to Chicago with me. Understood?" I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek. "I'm afraid I got distracted. The reason I came up here was to give you this." He searched his pocket for something. He pulled it out, keeping whatever it was hidden from my view, and took my hand in his. "I know this is considered an arranged marriage, but I want you to give me the opportunity to get to know you and date you."

He slipped a beautiful, antique looking ring on my left ring finger. The ring had a halo design for the center diamond and Celtic signature with smaller diamonds along the sides of the ring.

I looked up at him, wide eyed.

"I understand you're not ready for anything serious yet, but I want you to understand my commitment to you. I also the need everyone to know you're _mine_."

"I don't belong to anyone. And the sooner you get that through your thick head, the better off we'll be."

He chuckled darkly and walked away, whistling as he went.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day.

* * *

When I got to the kitchen the next morning, Edward was sitting at the table… Reading the paper with my dad. Not paying attention to them, I got my breakfast ready: eggs with toast and a small glass of orange juice.

I sat down at the table and ate.

"So, Bella, Edward was talking about taking you to Chicago for the weekend."

My gaze shifted between my dad and Edward.

"There's a football game at school tomorrow, remember?" He nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh. Your mom already called in and said you wouldn't be at school today or tomorrow." I felt my shoulders drop.

"You've done this without even asking me first?" Dad's eyebrow rose.

"Well, with everything going on, we figured you'd enjoy some time away. It's not like it's a forever thing - just a weekend." He was looking at me like I had two heads.

"Didn't we talk about you going away for a few days or something a while back?"

"Yeah, to New York not to Chicago - with Edward."

"I'm sure you can still go to New York later this year. Please don't fight us on this." I looked up at Edward before nodding hesitantly. "Thanks, Bells. You won't regret it, I promise. Isn't that right, Edward?"

"Absolutely. You'll have a great time. Chicago is a beautiful city, and there's so much to do. You'll love it." I nodded, pushing food around the plate.

I felt uneasy - like they were keeping something from me and I would be damned if I didn't find out what secrets they were keeping.

"Well, I'm going to go to school. I have a calculus test."

Both men nodded, small smiles on their faces.

"Have a good day, Bells!"

With that, I grabbed my bag and drove to school.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's the first out of _at least_ two updates within the next two weeks.**

**Thanks to everyone who follows and reviews this story. Your support means so much, and is what keeps me writing.**

**Until next time! :-)**


End file.
